Feather's Code of Rebellion
by ZyraEmina
Summary: The TRC gang is once pulled into another dimension and this time they were transported into the Code Geass universe. This is a crossover fanfiction and can be considered as Sakura Chronicles' sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**FEATHER'S REBELLION **

**A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Code Geass Crossover Fanfiction **

**ZyraEmina **

**© CLAMP**

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm back with another crossover. Take note, this fanfiction is a crossover and I would like to thank worldwanderer2.0 for giving me the idea to write this crossover though I also want to apologize for making him wait. You see, he told me about writing this crossover during summer (around May) and it took me months before I was able to upload this. Oh well, so much for that. I hope you guys would love this crossover fanfiction of mine. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**IT'S** a sunny day at Japan, now known as Area 11 after it became a colony of the Holy Britannian Empire, as it already entered its summer season. At one of the tall buildings at the central city of the said country, a girl was sitting on the ledge of its rooftop, clad in a cloak to protect her body from the excruciating heat of the sun. Her hood was down allowing her long, green hair to sway at the light summer breeze as she watch the current empress of Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Britannia, being broadcasted in the giant, flat screen television attached to the wall of the building across the one she was occupying. Beside her another figure whose face completely hidden under the hood of his cloak was also watching the empress on the television.

The young empress was having a press conference in order to explain about her future projects and propagandas that will benefit not only the Britannians but also their colonies' citizens. When the camera shifted angle, the television showed that she was accompanied by her loyal guard during the conference, the masked man known only by the name Zero. He was standing few steps back from Nunnally, in full alert at any possible threat that may be directed to his precious empress.

"Lelouch," the green-haired young woman called her companion when he suddenly stands up and started to walk to the exit, "aren't you interested enough to wait until the press conference is over?"

Lelouch halts to turn and look at her.

"I don't need to. Knowing Nunnally, she would surely take her plans into action and will never let her people down."

"She became a great empress if you'll ask me."

Lelouch didn't respond but instead looked at Nunnally's zoomed-in face on the TV screen.

"And that friend of yours, SuzakuKururugi, really takes his duty of protecting your cute little sister seriously," she said referring to Zero. "I wonder, what their reaction would be if they learn that you're still alive?"

"C.C." Lelouch called her name in a low, firm voice indicating that he was unhappy at what she had just said. Though his face was hidden by the hood, she knew that he was giving her a disapproving look which she answered with a light shrug of her shoulders and a small mocking smile.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew knocking the hood out of Lelouch head revealing his ebony hair and a glowing bird-shaped symbol tattooed on his forehead. When the wind stopped Lelouch hastily replaced the hood on his head while C.C. unconsciously traced her forehead with her fingers, the spot where a similar bird-shaped symbol used to be before she decided to bestow her Code upon Lelouch.

She remembered how furious Lelouch was when he learned that he didn't die during that fateful day when Suzaku, masquerading Zero (as Lelouch was the real Zero), executed him by piercing a sword directly at his heart with Nunnally, members of The Order of the Black Knights and United Federation of Nations, as well as all Elevens/Japanese present as witnesses. The sword wound had ensured his death if Lelouch was an ordinary mortal that day. Without him knowing, C.C. had bequeath him her Code which turned him immortal. Lelouch confronted her and demanded the reason as to why she didn't let him die. Though she's perfectly aware that her selfish motive would add coal to the already burning rage of the teenage emperor, C.C. answered him honestly nonetheless.

"Remember your promise? You promised that you'll grant my wish of dying happy back when your father tried to trick me into giving my Code to him. You can't fulfill that if you're already a cold corpse, can you?"

Lelouch was taken aback by the lime-head's words and was in a daze for a second before he regained his composure and requested the once immortal 'witch' (though his tone was more like commanding than requesting) that she's not allowed to die either, not until he had accomplished her wish. It's already 3 years since then.

"C.C.," Lelouch called her, stopping her reverie. "Let's get going. We still have shopping to do."

"Are we going to buy pizza?" C.C.'s eyes brighten in excitement at the prospect of buying her favorite food.

"I don't know. It depends on our budget." And then the young man was already pacing towards the exit door missing how his lime-haired companion pouted at him.

"Stingy" C.C. muttered, not caring if Lelouch heard her. If ever the ebony-haired boy heard her comment, he chose to ignore it. He's more concerned on how to conceal his face without gaining suspicions from the people while buying supplies. This is his first time coming out in the open after 3 years of hiding and despite the fact that time had already passed by along with people's memories, he still can't risk people discovering the 'tyrannical' 99th Emperor of Holy Britannian Empire is still alive and worse, had gained eternal life.

* * *

**THE **shopping went relatively uneventful although people's curiosity really is difficult to suppress. Thanks to C.C.'s quick thinking though, they were able to get away to those who inquired about Lelouch odd choice of wardrobe for the weather with an excuse that he was caught up in an accident in the past that left a horrible scar across his face therefore hiding his visage under the hood of his cloak. He grimaced at the irony of the make-up story. With his current body, even multiple knife cuts through him or a fire licks his skin, none would do any significant damage to him and he would forever stay blemish free. The only thing that would ruin his almost perfect skin is the scar in his left chest right at the heart where his best friend had pierced him with his sword.

Riding a hay cart with Lelouch maneuvering it, the duo went back to the small cabin in which they were currently staying. It was located at the outskirts of an unnamed town. The cabin was relatively smaller than the estate Lelouch and C.C. used to go home to but it offers privacy for outlaws like them. The town was not much populated and have to travel a kilometer before taking a glimpse of the neighbor's house.

The minute they arrived at their humble adobe, C.C. dumped the one month worth of supply they bought on the rickety dining table at the center of the small dining room attached to an equally small kitchen. She already shed her cloak and was about to walk to her room to change when something about the ceiling caught her attention.

The ceiling was distorting, like that of a water droplet about to descend from its main source, and in a matter of seconds Lelouch was already in front of her, his back facing her with one hand outstretched in a protective manner. Lelouch had developed this protectiveness towards the girl when he realized that with the Code already in his possession, C.C. is just a fragile human whose injuries, whether if it's minor or major, could cause her demise. Besides, he no longer fears death - a benefit of having immortality.

Lelouch and C.C. continued to watch as the drop-like distortion stretched until it almost touched the floor then burst to reveal a peculiar white manju-rabbit like creature accompanied by four humans on the spot where the deformation had burst.

"We've arrived on the next world!" Their eyes widen when they heard the white creature talked. It was jumping happily as its companions were standing up.

"Good thing this time you didn't drop us off in the sky, manju" the dark-haired man clad in black clothing said to the odd creature.

"Kuro-sama wasn't really pleased on how we landed the last time you transported us, Mokona" the blonde man said to the white creature who is now resting on his palms. Both of them were smiling at each other but unlike the white fluffiness, there is something off with the man's smile that C.C. instantly came to hate.

"Where are we?" It was the sole female in the group of strangers who asked.

"It looks like were in a cabin, princess" the boy in the group whose around the princess' age answered.

The gang turned their heads to survey their environment until they came face-to-face with Lelouch and C.C. They were stunned at what had transpired in front of them but immediately snapped out of it as soon as their eyes meet the strangers'.

"Who are you?" Lelouch askedas he looked at the now normally looking flat ceiling of their cabin. "How did you manage to get in?"

"We're not bad people, were -"

"We're travelers. You see, we're travelling from different dimensions to find Sakura's memories who were scattered in the form of feather. We were able to get in here because it's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Technique." The white manju creature cut the young boy from talking when it jumped to C.C.'s palms to answer Lelouch question.

"Dimensional travelers?" Lelouch brows knitted in disbelief. Who would believe such a ludicrous story? He looked at C.C. whose eyes were fixed at the peculiar creature in her hands. When she sensed his stare, she looked up to meet his questioning eyes.

"Why doubt the existence of dimensional travelers when you don't doubt Geass' existence?" Though she tried to hide it, C.C.'s golden eyes reflected her own disbelief that wasn't missed by the Britannian's violet eyes.

"Umm. . .I know that you're still in shock on our sudden intrusion to your humble home and it's the first time that we meet each other but could you be kind enough and let us sleep here for the night? By the way my name is Fai, Fai D. Fluorite and this is Sakura-chan," the blonde traveler swayed his hand towards the said girl who bowed to them in recognition. "This is Syaoran and Kuro-wanwan."

"IT'S KUROGANE!" The dark-haired traveler barked at Fai after hearing how the latter murdered his name.

Fai smiled at Kurogane's violent reaction, deliberately ignoring how Kurogane's nose flared in irritation. He then stride towards Lelouch and C.C. making Kurogane even more irritated to him for snubbing him. "This little one's name, "Fai laid his palm, silently inviting it to jump onto them, "is Mokona."

"Mokona is Mokona." Mokona giggled as if agreeing with Fai making the already bewildered duo more bewildered.

* * *

**WHETHER** it's from amazement or goodness of the heart, the dimensional travelers were not sure, but they were truly grateful when the couple, who introduced themselves as Lelouch and C.C., agreed to let stay for the night. They have been worried for a moment, it would not be surprising if the couple would deny them shelter especially after the way they barged into their home. The couple's hospitality did not end there. As they conveniently arrived around dinner time they were able to get a taste of C.C.'s delicious cooking. After dining, it's time to go to sleep.

Because Lelouch's room was small to accommodate four adult men and it's a big no-no to share a room with the girls, Kurogane and Fai opted to hit the hay at the living room giving Syaoran the liberty of sleeping comfortably with Lelouch on the bed while Mokona and Sakura will be sleeping with C.C. in the other room. They found it quiet peculiar for a couple to sleep in different rooms but they didn't give it to much thought as it's no longer their business. Their hosts would surely not appreciate it if they stuck their noses on their personal issues. Before retiring for the night, however, Syaoran asked Mokona about the feather and got a puzzling 'it's here at the same time it's not' answer from the white fluffiness.

As soon as they have settled in bed, Lelouch kept on staring at the ceiling as it was suddenly become the most interesting thing inside the room. Leaning to his side, he glanced at the chestnut head beside him. He didn't really mind sharing his bed to a complete stranger and it honestly bothered him. After all that had happened to him, Lelouch no longer trusts anybody easily but there is something about the travelers that told him that trusting them would be a natural thing to do. He can't identify what is this 'something', heck, he didn't even know why he and C.C. agreed to let them stay in the first place not to mention introducing himself to them by the name 'Lelouch'.

After his supposed execution, Lelouch had thrown away his name, never using it to identify himself to other people. He had mimicked C.C. and used several different names (in which he had already forgotten some of them) and in time lost count on just how many he had used. The only one who knew and calls him by his real name was C.C, just like how he was the only one who knew her real name. He intends to keep it that way though the unexpected arrival of the dimensional travelers obviously made him break his personal promise.

Lelouch felt a shifting of the bed and observed as Syaoran's eyes fluttered open to meet his violet orbs.

"Are you having a hard time sleeping Lelouch-san? Maybe you can't sleep because you have to sleep with a stranger like me?" Syaoran's questioning brown orbs looked at Lelouch with concern.

Lelouch shook his head negatively. "That's not it. I was just thinking about something." Which was true although whatever he was thinking, he didn't need his guest to know about it. He then shifted his body to his side so that his back would be facing Syaoran. Syaoran also shifted his body in a more comfortable position then closed his eyes to go back to sleep but was cut off when he heard Mokona's panic cries from the opposite room.

"Sakura-chan! C.C.-chan!"

In an instant, Syaoran and Lelouch scrambled out of bed. They open the door to rush towards the girls only to have a bright light assault their eyes almost blinding them. It took several moments before their eyes adjusted. When their eyes could already make out things despite the blinding light, they were surprised at what they saw. There in room were Sakura and C.C., hands were linked together and floating unconscious with the dazzling light enveloping them. Syaoran, without second thought, dashed to the girls to pull them down.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked Mokona as soon as Syaoran left his side.

Even with its eyes eternally closed, Mokona's confusion was reflected on them. "I'm not sure. I was sleeping when Sakura-chanand C.C.-chan started glowing."

The light surrounding the girls abruptly expanded, slowly devouring Syaoran until he vanished from their sight. Kurogane had the urge to cut the light down with his katana, though he's not sure whether it will work. He might injured the unsuspecting, floating girls so even if it's not his style, he told Fai, Lelouch and Mokona to run for it and the guys didn't need to be told twice. But despite running away, they were still caught by the light. The last thing Lelouch saw was the small wooden chair before everything around him turned into white nothingness and C.C and the rest fade away from his vision.

* * *

**There you have it. What do you think guys? I hope I didn't disappoint you worldwanderer2.0. Reviews would definitely be appreciated. ~^_^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FEATHER'S REBELLION**

**A Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Code Geass Crossover Fanfiction **

**ZyraEmina **

**© CLAMP**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**AT **a dark room located somewhere within an unknown dimension, Fei Wong Reed was scowling at the image his enormous magical mirror was reflecting while sitting on his throne-like chair. His eyes were unsmiling beneath the circular spectacle hooked on his right eye. He was alone until a girl with a long, black, extremely bushy, curly hair join his company. Just like the mage, her clothes were black with an inverted bat-like symbol, the symbol of Fei Wong Reed, sewn on the chest area effectively camouflaging them both in the poorly lighted room.

"It seems that the witch had interfered yet again" Xing Huo said in an uncaring manner making the scowl adoring her master's face deeper.

"Damn that Dimensional Witch. . ." Fei Wong Reed started but unable to finish his sentence as the mention of the woman who messed again with his plan from his own mouth irks him greatly. Though he had once explicitly stated that he will obliterate anyone who dared to interfere with his plan, he can't lay a finger on the aforementioned witch. The woman was powerful for her own good.

Xing Huo, sensing her master's irritation stayed quiet at his side with her dark eyes glued at the image on the mirror.

The image of the dimensional travelers lying unconscious on the wooden floor of some cabin was projected on the mirror. An ebony-haired young man and lime-haired young woman, probably the new souls the travelers have made acquaintance with, were also out cold on the wooden floor. The females of the unlikely group were holding each other's hand while the males and the creature the Dimensional Witch had given them were a few meters away from them with an exemption of Syaoran. Upon having sight of the auburn-haired teenager, Xing Huo's thoughts can't help but wander towards a certain room where a boy wearing an eye patch over his right eye and dark Chinese-styled clothes with the same red bat-like symbol printed on it was. Curiously, the eye patch wearing boy has the same exact face as Syaoran and was confined in a life-sized tube with liquid bubbling inside it.

The mage and his assistant continue to stare at the projected image until Xing Huo noticed something was off.

"They're not moving. Are they dead?"

Fei Wong Reed snorted at his assistant's inquiry.

"No they're not," he answered curtly then stood up to stride towards the magical mirror, "though they are there in that dimension but at the same time they're not."

The curly-haired assistant looked at the back of her master with impassive eyes. She had no idea of what the meaning behind the mage cryptic words was and because he continued to face his back on her, Xing Huo was guessing that Fei Wong Reed has no intention of enlightening her.

* * *

**SHE** was surrounded by the blazing color of red - the red that dyes the fire that was burning beneath her feet and on the verge of consuming the dress she was wearing. She tried to get away but cannot as her hands and feet were tightly bound to the stake erected on the middle of the fire. A gentle breeze blew providing the much needed oxygen for the fire to stay alive and by now the cloth that was covering her feet had already burned to a crisp exposing her dainty skin on the angry flames.

Sakura screamed bloody murder.

'Wha- What's happening? Am I going to be burned alive? Why?'

Princess Sakura scan her surroundings and saw villagers encircling her, the fire on their torches matched the fury on their visage.

"Burn her!"

"Die and go to hell!"

"Damn you witch! You deserve to die like the witch you are!"

** DIE! DIE! DIE!**

The villagers were chanting in perfect unison, akin to an occult performing some kind of dark ritual and she was the unfortunate virgin sacrifice.

The princess of the Clow Country was more confused than ever. She was unsure of what she might have done to gain the villagers' wrath. The last thing she remembered was dozing off with C.C. beside her. Panic washed over Sakura's body.

'What happened to Syaoran-kun and others? How about Lelouch-san and C.C.-san? Were they also tied and being burned somewhere?'

She opened her mouth to ask the villagers but was surprised when a somewhat deep but surely a girl's voice escaped from her mouth instead of her usual low, sweet voice.

"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything for you to accuse me of being a witch!" Mixture of desperation and hurt laced her 'voice'.

At that point Princess Sakura realized that the body tied to the pole was not hers. But how does she feel the pain inflicted to this body if it's not hers, was beyond her. Another angry shout of the word 'witch' accompanied by a string of curses from the villagers assaulted her ears and tears were threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Don't you try denying it witch! You put us into some sort of spell that make us love you blindly!"

Shock and guilt enclosed her body and the tears that she was fighting not to shed flow from her eyes. Then Sakura screamed again as the fire was already licking her tied feet. She dropped her head making her lime-colored locks flow over her shoulders, her strength slowly leaving her because of the physical and emotional pain she had to endure.

Another realization hit Sakura despite the pain she's experiencing. Her hair, or rather the body she's currently possessing has the same hair color as C.C.'s hair. Could it be that she's inside the woman's body?

But the princess has no time to ponder at the mysterious phenomenon as she once again screamed her lungs out because of the excruciating pain that consumes not only her physical body but also the depths of her soul. The pain of dying for the second time.

* * *

"**PRINCESS** Sakura! Please wake up, Princess Sakura!" Syaoran's voice was laced with worry as he shakes the princess to wake up. Not far from him Lelouch was also doing the same thing to C.C. They can tell by the way the girls squirmed beneath their arms that they were having a nightmare.

The brunette princess was the first to gain consciousness.

"Princess Sakura" Syaoran muttered as soon as he saw her green orbs, relief evident in his voice. He soon forgot his initial worry when the princess pull him into a hug out of the blue. He was caught off-guard and a small tint of pink crept across his cheeks.

Sakura's body was shaking and covered with thin sheet of sweat as she helplessly clung to Syaoran. She was still in shock because of her nightmare, or rather, exploration of C.C.'s tragic past. Mokona, who was resting on Sakura's left shoulder, though the princess seemed not to notice, was frowning. The white manju-like creature cannot read minds, it wasn't included in its 108 Secret Techniques, but it was quite sure that whatever was bothering Sakura was also bothering C.C.

Seconds later the aforementioned lime-haired girl open her golden orbs and was greeted with Lelouch's violet ones.

"C.C. you okay?" Lelouch asked as C.C. pulls away from his clutch to stand up.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" C.C. said confidently with a smirk on her face.

"Well you're no longer the immortal you used to be."

She look up to Lelouch with eyes filled with unnamed emotions. The Britannian had spoken those words softly, perfectly aware that they are not the ones in the vicinity. She smiled inwardly as her eyes involuntarily wandered towards his forehead. Sometimes, because she was so used of Lelouch's presence before and after the bestowing of Code of Immortality, she tends to forgot that her decision to keep him alive had caused her to reduce into an ordinary mortal.

She turned her gaze away from the ebony head but then accidentally locked gaze with Sakura. At that moment the princess knew that the other girl was aware of her unauthorized peek of her past.

"Where are we anyway?" C.C. once again turned her gaze away, hiding her discomfort.

"That is something we also wanted to know. When we come to, we're already here" Fai answered C.C. while silently offering her jacket to her. The young woman's sleep wear was only a large shirt (probably Lelouch's shirt) that barely covers her legs. The magician didn't know that C.C. was being considerate to them when she wore the shirt that evening. In actuality she tends to wear very minimal or sometimes nothing at all during hot summer nights.

"Hey manju!" Did you transported us somewhere without warning? And you even carelessly dragged them along!" Kurogane, obviously pissed, asked Mokona as he points his index finger towards Lelouch and C.C.

It was late in the morning, as the sun has already risen up in the sky. They were in the middle of a vast clearing with nothing in sight, not even a single tree, only the green grass that covered the ground. Surely, this couldn't be another dimension, right?

Mokona shook its head negatively. "Mokona didn't transported you or anything. I would know if I did. But one thing is for sure, we're here at the same time we're not."

Collective brow-furrowing happened at Mokona's statement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lelouch inquired though silence was the only answer he got from the cute creature. He wanted to come closer to the creature to demand an answer but C.C. stopped him.

"It doesn't matter what's the meaning behind Mokona's words. We could think of that later. For now we should focus on knowing where exactly we are and we won't know that unless we scramble from this place."

"C.C.-san's right. We should get going now while the sun is still up. With a clearing this wide we won't exactly know how long it would take before we reach a town" Syaoran said.

"If that's the case I suggest we go this way," Fai said pointing east, a carefree smile on his face. "I got the feeling we'll reach a town soon if we go that way."

With no other option available, the gang started walking to the direction directed by the blond mage traveler.

* * *

**AFTER** walking for about an hour or so, finally the dimensional travelers plus Lelouch and C.C. arrived at a small village. Luckily the sun was still up in the sky when they arrived making it easy for them to roam around. As they continued to roam around, the group was starting to wonder why despite the distance they had to travel under the blazing heat of the sun, they can hardly feel the heat and exhaustion. They don't feel fatigued, hungry nor thirsty - anything that should be the product of the equation: travel plus sun. They didn't even break a sweat for that matter.

Not to mention how the denizens of the village seem to ignore their group as if they don't see them.

And for some reason, C.C. feel bothered.

Actually it's not their lack of metabolism nor the fact that they were somewhat transparent to the villagers that bothers the lime haired woman but rather how eerily familiar the place appear to her. A sinking feeling of nostalgia formed in the pits of C.C.'s stomach and it made her sick.

"C.C.-san are you alright? You seem pale" Sakura said as she came closer to the older girl.

C.C. just gave a small smile at the younger girl. For a quiet girl like her, the auburn-haired sure is sensitive to other people's feelings.

All of a sudden, the males stopped walking making the females, who happened to be walking behind and somewhat dazed, bump on the sturdy back of Kurogane.

"Hey what's the big idea? Why the sudden stop?" C.C. ask irritated as her nose was almost squashed because of the impact. She wasn't able to see the reason of the sudden halt because of Kurogane's huge stature.

Kurogane and Fai gave C.C. a queer look while Syaoran and Lelouch eyes were fixed ahead. Mokona, who was on Syaoran's left shoulder, has a serious expression on its face. Sakura got curious so she circled around Kurogane but when she saw what was ahead of them, a surprised gasp escape her lips.

"Lelouch, what's happening?"

"Well, all I can say is you were quite a player during your prime" the Britannian immortal playfully answered though lacking humor.

C.C's brows knitted as she don't appreciate Lelouch's cryptic reply. She mimicked Sakura and circle around Kurogane to get a better view aside from his wide back.

Her eyes widened with what she saw.

Up ahead she saw herself, clad in an elegant red ball gown that shows the curves of her body despite its conservative cut and was surrounded by five men. The men, or rather, the gentlemen were obviously from well-off families as indicated by their clothes and bearing, and were trying their best to woo the lime-haired beauty they were encircling.

C.C.'s breath came in short gasp as her knees gave out on her. Her hands clamped on her mouth. She hoped that this is just a bad dream and any moment now she will wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

**R and R please! ^_^**


End file.
